<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedroom Lessons by SashaDistan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422095">Bedroom Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan'>SashaDistan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galra Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sex Talk, Sexual exploration, Thace has a big cock and he's proud of it, everybody lives ofc, not s8 compliant, set after the war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro's clone body is slightly more Galra than he was expecting, and there are certain... differences, which he needs explaining to him. The task of doing so, falls to Ulaz.<br/>But Ulaz was planning on being fucked gently into oblivion by his husband.<br/>Why does it have to be him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galra Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bedroom Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for Galra Week 2020. prompt 1: Galra Biology.</p><p>(established sheith, but Keith is sir not-appearing-in-this-fic. please imagine him cuddled up in a nest of all Shiro's other clothes, happily snoozing and awaiting his man)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Ulaz knew, somehow, that this situation would come to pass at some point. It was just a matter of when. Several bad timing scenarios have played out in his mind before – whilst on covert ops, over the private message system on their PADDs whilst in a coalition meeting, across the table at first meal – but none of his imaginings have been this bad.</p><p class="western">He is lying on his front, arms wrapped around a delightfully squashy pillow, whilst his husband gives him a thorough massage both inside and out. It is the most relaxed Ulaz has felt in many quintants and he is loath to move for anything short of Zarkon rising from the grave. But the hammering upon the door increases and Atlas makes the decision for him by unlocking the door to their quarters.</p><p class="western">There are certain downsides to taking their leave on board a sentient ship, no matter how good the accommodations usually are.</p><p class="western">“<em>Pryzck!” </em>Thace growls with feeling – but the wrong kind. “Really? Now?”</p><p class="western">Ulaz squeezes his pelvic floor, making Thace groan, but they are not yet locked together, and Ulaz needs to keep things that way.</p><p class="western">“I’m sorry, <em>ukochany</em>. We knew this was coming.”</p><p class="western">“But does it have to be us?” Thace makes a rumbling noises, half pleasure and half pain as he inches himself slowly from his mate, mindful as always of the little spines which ring the flared head of his cock. He settles back on the bed – narrow for two – but at least long enough for Galra of their size. “And does it have to be now?”</p><p class="western">“He trusts us the most.” Ulaz reminds his husband as he arches his spine and climbs off the bed. He takes a moment to drink in the sight of his mate lounging back against the pillows, the long lines of his body, the deep purple of the markings which swoop across his chest and loins, the proud arch of his cock, slick and shiny with Ulaz’s fluids. Going back to bed is incredibly tempting, but the main door to their quarters is open due to Atlas’ helpful meddling. If there’s one thing worse than being interrupted during sex to have a conversation about biology, it’s having that conversation whilst indulging in said biology.</p><p class="western">“Would you rather he went to Kolivan?”</p><p class="western">Thace barks a laugh as Ulaz wraps a chiton around his hips. He wouldn’t usually bother, but it is rather obvious what they’re been doing otherwise, and humans do seem to be rather backwards about sex. With the exception of Matthew Holt, if Regris, Melik, and Revner are to be believed.</p><p class="western">“Which of them would stammer more do you think?” Thace jokes, and then allows himself to fall completely prone into the bedding. “Stars, go on without me.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Duren</em>… you’re lucky I love you.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Oczywisi.” </em>Thace flexes his abs, and Ulaz has to physically tear himself away before his desire to be filled and worshipped by his husband makes him do something stupid.</p><p class="western">“<em>Witamy </em>young Kit- oh.” Because to Ulaz’s surprise, it is not Keith standing nervously in their doorway, but Shiro. “This is unexpected. Do come in, Captain.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you Ulaz.” Shiro paces in so that the door can swish closed behind him, then blinks, glancing from Ulaz to the half open door he just emerged from. “I hope I’m not disturbing anything?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, you are,” Thace calls out in a growly, disembodied manner from the other room. “But you’re here now. Get on with it.”</p><p class="western">Shiro turns very red. Ulaz finds it fascinating how his species can become so many different shades, and yet they consider the Galra to be colourful.</p><p class="western">“I’m so sorry.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, don’t mind him.” Ulaz smiles fondly in his husband’s direction. “I’ll sort him out later. What troubles you, Captain?”</p><p class="western">“I- it’s a…” Shiro twitches, hands fluttering nervously until he jams both fists – one skin and bone and the other a new, slender, streamlined, attached prosthetic which Ulaz had helped to fit – into his pockets. “It’s a sex thing.”</p><p class="western">Ulaz nods, and settles onto the couch, gesturing for the Captain to do the same. Shiro paces instead. Ulaz begins to count silently in his head, and just as he is reaching thirty tics and worrying that Thace is going to shake the young man to get him to start talking, Shiro stops, plants his feet firmly shoulder width apart and blurts;</p><p class="western">“I’ve never had sex in this body before, and I don’t think I know what to do.”</p><p class="western">“Unless human culture and biology has developed awfully quickly in the past few years, I doubt you have forgotten how-” Ulaz begins, but the despair in Shiro’s expressions stops him. “Shiro?”</p><p class="western">“Remember when you scanned me, before I got the new arm?”</p><p class="western">“Yes…”</p><p class="western">“It showed you my DNA percentages.”</p><p class="western">Ulaz blinks, frowning, catching his lower lip with his fangs. He hadn’t paid it much heed at the time. Of course, the clone body hadn’t been a perfect replica. Haggar and her druids had tried to improve upon the weapon Zarkon’s arena had tried to turn Shiro into, but now-</p><p class="western">“Eighty-three percent human.” Shiro says, as though the numbers have been burned onto the insides of his eyelids. “Which means I am seventeen percent Galra, plus one Balmeran-Olkarion prosthetic.”</p><p class="western">“Ahh.”</p><p class="western">“Seventeen percent, Ulaz. Things are-” and now Shiro turns red again. “-different down there.”</p><p class="western">Ulaz does his best to project quiet and calm interest, but humans interpret body language very differently from Galra and he knows he comes across as rather too solemn for most situations. When he doesn’t say anything, Shiro resumes pacing. This time though, he stops after a moment and shuffles, clearly physically uncomfortable.</p><p class="western">“Shiro?”</p><p class="western">“I- it’s- um-” Shiro, if possible, goes even redder.</p><p class="western">“Oh, sweet Lord Vrekas, just spit it out already boy!” Thace stands in the doorway to their sleeping quarters, entirely naked and grinding his teeth in frustration.</p><p class="western">His beautiful cock has flagged a little with the lack of attention, and though the shaft is still stiff the now unflared head has furled in upon itself. The sight makes Ulaz’s mouth water, but he is quickly distracted by the panicked sound made by their guest. When Ulaz looks around, Shiro is nowhere to be seen.</p><p class="western">“You cannot hide behind the couch and seek our help at the same time, <em>Captain</em>.”</p><p class="western">“Please could you put some clothes on?” Shiro genuinely sounds like he’s begging. “Please.”</p><p class="western">Thace looks down at himself, and the moment he sees Ulaz watching him, he smirks, his cock giving a helpful bob as it juts away from his body. Ulaz resists the urge to purr, or to fling himself across the room and fall to his knees before his husband. It’s a strong urge.</p><p class="western">“I assume things are going well with you and Keith then; but you’ve not seen him naked, yet.”</p><p class="western">Shiro’s white floof shoots up from behind the couch. He looks affronted, but also puzzled.</p><p class="western">“How-?”</p><p class="western">“Thace… <em>ukochany…</em> you’re going to scare the boy. Come sit and cover up.” Ulaz flashes a grin at his husband. “You’re making it hard to concentrate.”</p><p class="western">Thace has a distinct swagger in his step as he crosses to the couch and yanks a Yekka fur throw across is lap.</p><p class="western">“If you think <em>I’ll</em> scare him, wait until he sees young Kit for the first time.”</p><p class="western">Shiro jams his fist in his mouth, screaming silently. Ulaz covers his husband’s mouth with one palm, for which he is rewarded with a salacious lick.</p><p class="western">“If you don’t tell us what’s up, then Thace is going to keep talking,” Ulaz promises. Or maybe threatens. He’s not sure. He’s only sure he really wants Shiro to be happy and then to <em>leave</em> so that he can get Thace’s cock back inside himself, and he’s no longer fussy as to where that is. “Shiro?”</p><p class="western">“OK, to be perfectly clear, I do not look like-” Shiro makes a vague and embarrassed waving gesture towards Thace and then at his own crotch, “-that. That’s all normal and fine and just the way it was.”</p><p class="western">“Well aren’t you in for a surprise soon,” Thace smirks.</p><p class="western">“<em>You’ve</em> seen Keith naked?” Shiro looks half enraged with jealousy and half desperately curious. Somehow, he settles on slightly affronted. “<em>Why</em> have you seen Keith naked?”</p><p class="western">Thace waves the question away and Ulaz sighs. It true that they were expecting to have a biology conversation with Keith, rather than Shiro, and Ulaz was expecting it to be more along the lines of ‘how do I tell the guy I like that my cock is purple and has ridges?’ Perhaps now is not the moment in time to tell Shiro that most Galra do not in fact wear clothes, unless they are making themselves ready for war.</p><p class="western">“Back to the matter at hand.” Ulaz receives an elbow in the ribs from his husband for redirecting the conversation, and then he has to nudge Thace into crossing his hands over his lap before his engorged cock makes the Yekka fur totally useless. “What – exactly – is different?”</p><p class="western">Shiro goes red, again.</p><p class="western">“It’s... internal,” he mumbles softly, eyes trained on the floor.</p><p class="western">Thace barks with mirth, fangs gleaming as his golden eyes screw shut with an attack of laughter.</p><p class="western">“Hahaha! I always <em>knew</em> you were a <em>tylek</em>!”</p><p class="western">Ulaz rolls his eyes, and slaps his husband’s forearm.</p><p class="western">“Thace…”</p><p class="western">“What? It’s good. Now, at least they’ll fit together.”</p><p class="western">“You are not helping. Go back to bed.”</p><p class="western">“Are you going to bring your sweet self to come and join me?” Thace teases, turning towards him.</p><p class="western">Ulaz can smell his husband’s arousal, and he knows Thace can scent the effect it’s having on him just as easily. It’s hardly Ulaz’s fault: his mate is incredibly sexy and very ‘gifted in the trouser department’ as Keith once put it, and Ulaz wants him. His body aches to be filled again.</p><p class="western">“Only if you’re good. Go get comfy and maybe I’ll <em>okrakiem</em> for you.”</p><p class="western">Thace blushes. Ulaz can only tell by the way the fur on his ears fluffs up, but he’s got his husband right where he wants him.</p><p class="western">“Good bye, Captain.” Thace says, rather formally, before fleeing for the bedroom.</p><p class="western">Only when he is gone does Shiro dare look up again.</p><p class="western">“<em>Tylek</em>?” he asks, looking worried.</p><p class="western">“The… receiving partner.” Ulaz explains. “Did you find out when you tried to touch yourself, or was just being around Keith enough to clue you in?”</p><p class="western">“A bit of both.” Shiro’s human hand fiddles, fingers flicking in distracted patterns. “I nearly got my hand stuck.”</p><p class="western">“At least you didn’t get something <em>else</em> stuck. I’ve been there.” Ulaz’s blush is visible through his pale fur, and his reaction seems to embolden Shiro.</p><p class="western">“You’re a… um, receiving partner too?”</p><p class="western">“If you were any more Galra, you’d be able to smell it.” Ulaz assures him. “Technically, all Galra have all the same reproductive and sexual organs, and during <em>glowny</em> <span><em>premanza </em></span><span>there can be much </span>fluctuation until an individual matures into their personal preferences. There are a lot of variations – it has helped to make us such a successful species – but there are general types. Among typically <em>meski</em> Galra – those who you would identify as being male because we have dicks – there are generally two types.”</p><p class="western">“And I’m one of those types?”</p><p class="western">“And Keith is the other, yes. Of course, there are plenty of pairings made up of individuals who are both the same type. Though penetration is easier if you are biologically compatible.”</p><p class="western">Now that they are talking in terms of scientific biology rather than personal features, Shiro seems calmer. As Ulaz talks, using demonstrative but not explicit hand gestures, the Captain’s propensity to turn the colour of his mate’s jacket lessens, and he stops hiding behind his hands. Once Shiro looks far more excited by the idea of getting naked with his mate than scared, Ulaz figures it’s time to go.</p><p class="western">“So, that about covers it. Have fun.”</p><p class="western">On the threshold, Shiro appears to panic again.</p><p class="western">“But- what if I am bad at sex?”</p><p class="western">Ulaz loves Shiro dearly, he is a good friend and obviously as Keith’s mate he is everyone in the Blade’s favourite human – apart from Matt – but right now he really wants to see the back of him. Luckily, Thace has far less tact than anyone Ulaz has ever met.</p><p class="western">“Unless you feel like you need a live demonstration, then I’m sure you’ll do great Captain!”</p><p class="western">Shiro doesn’t go red, it seems he has reached the point of embarrassment where all the blood drains from his body.</p><p class="western">“Oh- um-”</p><p class="western">“You are keeping me from my mate and his fantastic arse!” Thace adds, completely unnecessarily.</p><p class="western">“Oh, heck. T-t-thank you Ulaz. It was most… um… insightful.”</p><p class="western">Ulaz smiles in what he hopes is a merciful manner, but he’s probably showing too many teeth.</p><p class="western">“Goodnight, Captain Shirogane.”</p><p class="western">And then he shuts the door is his face.</p><p class="western">The sight which greets him in his sleeping quarters might be one of his favourites. Thace is laid out on their bed, feet braced against the floor, head and shoulders cushioned with every pillow they own. He’s stroking the long length of his cock with soft, relaxed motions, whilst he scrolls on his pad with the other hand. Through the back of the translucent screen, Ulaz can see what he’s looking at, and he flushes with mixed bashfulness and pride. All the pictures are of him, or the two of them together, some explicit, some soft focused, some just casual candid photos taken whenever and wherever they happened to be. But the effect of them on his husband is obvious.</p><p class="western">“Thinking of adding to the album?” Ulaz asks as he unwinds the chiton from his hips.</p><p class="western">Thace responds by arching an eyebrow and tapping the shutter button.</p><p class="western">“I see you made good use of your time, <em>malzonek.”</em></p><p class="western">“Of course, <em>malzonek,” </em>Thace replies “I have to be ready for my best guy to come ride me, don’t I?”</p><p class="western">Thace drops his hand from his cock, letting the long muscle bob freely along with his pulse. The head is still unflared, but Ulaz can tell just from the rising scent that it will take very little coaxing to have it unfurling into a broad dome, the spines protruding to help lock it inside himself. He can’t wait.</p><p class="western">“<em>Okrakiem kochanie, </em>your<em> sverhu </em>awaits<em>.</em>”</p><p class="western">Ulaz can’t help his laugh as Thace tosses the PADD aside, and does just that.</p><p class="western">Thace laces his fingers with Ulaz’s own. The sensation of his husband’s cock thrusting deep into his self-lubricated passage is bliss, the rounded muscles of his internal knot clutching tight and locking the pair of them together without delay. Ulaz sinks deeper until their hips are flush and tight, his thighs splayed around Thace’s hips as his husband fucks into him deep enough to get his own knot seated within Ulaz’s tender hole. Ulaz chokes on the breath he draws when Thace flares inside him. It is wonderful.</p><p class="western">But Ulaz looks down and sees his mate smiling up at him, golden eyes shining, and he knows that there is no more war which will steal them away from each other, there will be no emergency alarm which sounds, and they get to love each other far into the future.</p><p class="western">And that feels better than anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please come chat with us on <a href="https://twitter.com/SashaDistan">Twitter</a></p><p>This author responds to comments.</p><p>Thank you to the incredible <a href="https://twitter.com/@leandralena">Lole</a> for being an awesome beta reader.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31065731">Let's Play Around</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidslantern/pseuds/voidslantern">voidslantern</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>